


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, Flirty Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin is a Confident Gay, Hyunjin is older, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Model Hwang Hyunjin, Model Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Nude Modeling, Photographer Hwang Hyunjin, Seduction, Seductive Hyunjin, Strangers to Lovers, Teenage Felix, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**11:34 AM**

"You got a gig with _who?!_ "

Felix winced at the volume of Seungmin's voice,also seeing Jeongin shrink in on himself out of the corner of eye.

After taking a moment to compose himself,Felix replied."Minho-hyung has gotten me a gig with Hyunjin-sshi."He said,still not really understood why the slightly younger boy was freaking out.


End file.
